oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco D. Damon
; | epithet = ; | bounty = 80,000,000; 170,000,000; 330,000,000; 430,000,000;Horsemen Eradicated: Damon is revealed to have perished in battle alongside other Horsemen. 505,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} "Asura" Draco D. Damon, commonly known due to his unique powers, is a rogue Pirate and the one framed for murdering the King of the Asha Kingdom. Damon is thought to be affiliated with the Titan Pirates crew and is regarded as the fool responsible for another of Mengis' demotion. Ever since embarking on a journey Apu to search for Mont Blanc Burling,Hitch-Pike: As he brings food over, Apu recalls Damon's unquiet sleep. Damon has further gained notoriety, warranting a position as one of the Horsemen, alongside Apu, Fukuoka Soren, and Benjamin Tabart. Previously, he was the "Wrath" of the Seven Deadly Sins, and served as a Martial Arts apprentice to the Marine Bambina.Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. Unknown to most, Damon is a member of the Oni Tribe. He seeks finding the answers about the events on his life, most importantly his framing of the Asha King's assassination, in order to achieve personal peace. However, his quests were cut short once he and the other Horsemen met their ends at the hands of Carter Pine. Before that, Damon held a Bounty of 505,000,000. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Physical Features Somewhat relaxed and carefree, nevertheless never letting his guard down, Damon is a tall and muscular young man, who usually bears a neutral expression. His skin is white and offers a constrast with his deep black hair, which is his his most recognizable feature. As mentioned, his hair contrasts with his skin and has a spiky style, mostly kept in a wild and messy manner, being framed over a good portion of his face, specifically the middle and the borders, and reaching down to his nose and covering msot of his forehead. The eyebrows are thin and sharp, being more prominent at the nose's area. His black eyes have a slight blue tone to them, and generally offer a soft glance. Damon's face has a straight, yet somewhat round triangular shape, matching the sharpness of his eyes and hair.In Tender Care: Damon's prominent features are shown as Mariel finds him clothless. Oddly enough, after staying dormant inside Tabart's vines and receiving quite some stress from his fight with Najeem, part of Damon's hair became greyer.Born to the Purple: As he reunites with Tabart, Damon notices the color of the strands framing his face, pondering on what triggered it. He is somewhat tall, standing at 6'0" feet and weighting 160 pounds. With these being relative to each other, Damon is also well built, possessing defined legs, arms, shoulders, something which isn't left for imagination as he regularly stays shirtless.In Tender Care: Being naked, Damon's build is more easy to see. Damon's body is prominently filled with several scars. One in the left side of his forehead, just above his eye, courtesy of Mengis, although it is usually covered by his hair.Stronghold of Justice: Damon gets grazed in the forehead by Mengis' attack. Another takes the form of a large diagonal gash, located on the right side of his stomach, and being work of Trickshot,Citation needed. later on, it becomes an X due to his fight with Gambi Marlow.Food Seeker: Marlow manages to graze Damon, slicing his axe over one of the latter's existing scars. Born a member of the Oni Tribe, Damon has access to his true form, used as if it was some sort of transformation. His skin gains a deep blue tone and a scaly texture, while several claws appear on top of his nails, at both his feet and hands. Similarly, the sclera of his eyes goes from white to slightly blue. Furthermore, his teeth become incredibly sharp. Most notably, however, are the blue curved horns sticking out of his forehead.Wall of Silence: The stress of having his spine broken by Reach uncovers Damon's appearance, as he wails in pain. As a signature from Asha, Damon possesses a tribal tattoo on his right arm, which is dark and has a distinctive shape. At the forearm, there are three "V" shaped bands circling around, with a dot interrupting the cycle of the lower band and being surrounded by an upsilon. From that lower part, wing-like extensions sprout from and go around Damon's elbow and biceps.Hitch-Pike: Damon notices that his tribal tattoo is now visible. Clothes He always wears a silver necklace, which has a sword as its pendant, whereas the sword has a blue stone in its handle. For the set of clothes he uses the most, Damon is actually quite simplistic, even staying shirtless. He wears white, jeans-like pants, held tight by a black belt which possesses several extensions that wrap around the thighs in zig-zag. The ends of the pants are tucked inside a pair of simple black boots, which reach below his knees.Propaganda Machine: Damon debuts with his usual set of clothes. Included in his signature appearance, Damon uses his powers to sprout two additional sets of arms above his normal ones, leading to his epithet.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. When dressed for cooking, Damon also has a signature outfit, though, not a full one. He takes off whatever shirt he may be wearing and wraps it around his waist, covering the back of his baggy pants. However, the striking change in appearance comes in the form of an exotic-designed headband-cloth, which Damon covers most of his head with. Wearing it is a symbol of Damon's self-taught cooking skills.Hitch-Pike: Damon and Apu talk about their homelands. During his stay at Ishitani Island, Damon dresses sinisterly, wearing ragged and bloody clothes. These clothes are all dark-brown and take the form of a very large cloak which is long enough to reach his ankles, and cover most of his figure, including his face, but neither his hands nor feet. The clothing around the face has several eyes which allow him to see normaly and is scarlet, due to Damon coughing blood, while the hood ends in a pointy manner. A white sash is tied around them, going from the right shoulder to left arm, its knot visible near the left breast.Falling Grace: Damon appears at Chutai's Market. After getting helped by the Princess, Damon adorns a new set of clothes. It consists of a tight, dark blue shirt which covers part of his neck and has short sleeves, along with a brown, corset-like piece around his lower torso and straps which cross over his chest all the way to his backside. The pants are formal, slightly loose and grey, having several black stripes placed vertically throughout them and being held by a black belt. The shoes are simple and have a brown color.In Tender Care: Mariel arranges new clothes for Damon. However, the shirt gets torn away soon during a fight. For his fight alongside Apu at Bedina Island, Damon changes into a simpler set of clothes. He takes to wearing no shirt, but, uses a pair of dark trousers, which are held up by a white belt and possess white stripes crossing over and around the thighs' area. Damon's boots are dark and reach up the middle of his lower leg, having white soles.Hitch-Pike: Damon changes into new clothes. Coincidentially, these seem like a color swap of his general outfit. He sports this same outfit at Permis. Gallery MainDamon.png|Damon's general appearance. FaceScar.png|Damon's forehead scar. Scar2.png|Damon's right stomach scar. Tattoo.jpg|Damon's hidden tattoo. Cook1.png|His attire when cooking or working. DamonChutain.jpg|Damon's first outfit at Ishitani. DamonChutai21.png|Damon's second outfit at Ishitani. FullBedina1.jpg|Damon's outfit at Bedina. DamonShoeNew.png|Damon's new armored shoes. Post-Timeskip Physical Features Clothes Gallery Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Early Drafts Originally, the ideas surrounding Damon's character, while somewhat the same, still differed greatly from the current ones. He was set to be way younger, five years even, and part of the Pirate Crew named as "Fang Pirates". Instead of coming from the "Asha Kingdom", Damon came from the "Asha Tribe", a group of warriors that hailed from "Gaea Island". His mother's name was "Angela" and not Draco D. Helena, also being raised by both her and the Ashanian Army, rather than just the latter. Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *Damon's name has not been inspired by any real-life pirate unlike some others of the author's characters. *''Damon'' is an English name which means To tame, and Draco is a Greek name which refers to Dragon and Draconian, an old synonym for "unforgiving". Extras *Damon's theme is Massive Explosion.Dissidia NT OST Massive Explosion Instrumental, Lyrical *His name is alliterative, as in, the first letters of the names are the same.D'''raco '''D. 'D'amon; *He is the first Oni to appear in the wiki's story.Oni Tribe: The introduction to the Oni Tribe reveals that Damon's appearance is the first mention of the Oni in the story. *Damon is the only Horseman without any concrete affiliation.Apu - Titan Pirates Benjamin Tabart - Purple Pirates; Shichibukai Fukuoka Soren - Black Widow Pirates *Amongst Haoshoku Haki users: **He is the first D. Carrier to use it. **He is the first Oni shown with it. **Furthermore, he is one of the few not to possess any high status. *Damon shares his birthday with the Author, June 10th.Author's Page: Data on the author. *His blood type is F-, which is equivalent to real-world's B-, something he also shares with the author. *According to the author, if Damon lived in the Real World, he would be either German or Italian. **This is alluded to in his usage of German to name his attacks and techniques.Stronghold of Justice: Damon uses Veal Roulade against Mengis.Stronghold of Justice: For the first time in the battle against Mengis, Damon names his techniques. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Oni Tribe Category:Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Four Horsemen Category:Will of the D. Category:Draco Family Category:Former Seven Deadly Sins Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users